Servant Of Evil
by Riacchi
Summary: Ga bisa buat summary :3 mending langsung aja di baca ya xD #digetok


Disclaimer : Basketball Witch Kuroko Plays itu punya om Fujimaki Tadatoshicchi nyaaaaaaan :3

Tapi Kuroko Tetsuyacchi itu punyaku loh yaaaaa xDD #digetok rame-rame

Summary : 'Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, walau aku harus menjadi iblis sekalipun'

Genre : Family dan Angst yang engga kerasa sama sekali -_-

Rated : T mungkin yaw #dilempar sepatu

Pairing : Aomine X Kise, Oneside Tetsuya X Kise, Satsuki X Aomine

A/N : ano ini fic pertama yang ane buat, jadi gomen kalau masih banyak kekurangan, keanehan atau hal abal maupun absurd di dalam fic ini. /\

Ini fic diketik pas lagi engga ada kerjaan waktu PKL dan ane dapet ide ini dari video Servant Of Evilnya Len Kagamine #kaga ada yang nanya.

Jadi maap kalo ada beberapa adegan yang sama kayak di videonya ataupun ada yang engga sreg ama fic ini ._.

Oh iya disini Satsuki pake marga Kuroko, jadi ane pake nama kecil mereka .  
Yah daripada ane ngomong melulu mending dimulai aja deh.

* * *

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, BL, OOC, OC, EYD KURANG MEYAKINKAN, ABAL, BIKIN MUAL, KALAU SUDAH MERASA MUAL, SILAKAN MEMBELI OBATNYA KE SAYA #DOR **

**KALO GA SUKA GAUSAH DIBACA, TAPI KALO TETEP MAKSA MAU BACA SILAKAN AJA, TAPI TANGGUNG AKIBATNYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :3**

**WARNING UDAH DITULIS SEJELAS-JELASNYA KAN? :3**

**KALAU MAU NGE-FLAME, KASIH FLAME-NYA YANG MEMBANGUN YA :3**

Saa Dozo~

* * *

Pada suatu hari di sebuah kerajaan yang cukup megah, lahirlah 2 orang anak kembar namun identik.

Kelahiran mereka diiringi oleh suara lonceng yang berbunyi nyaring, dan kedua anak itu diberi nama Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko Satsuki.

Raja dan Ratu sangat bahagia akan kelahiran mereka, mereka sangat disayangi oleh seluruh penghuni kerajaan bahkan penduduk sekalipun.

Mereka berdua pun tumbuh besar dan juga Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Akan tetapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka harus berpisah.

"Lepaskan Aku Tou-san, aku ingin tetap bersama Satsuki-chan" Ujar seorang anak bersurai biru cerah sambil meronta-ronta dari cengkraman Ayahnya.

"Tidak kau harus ikut denganku Tetsuya" Sang ayah lalu menggendong sang anak yang bernama Tatsuya dan membawanya ke dalam kereta kuda.

"Tou-san kau ingin membawa Tetsuya-Nii kemana" Teriak Seorang anak bersurai pink lembur dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"…" sang Ayah tidak menjawab, kereta kuda tersebut perlahan-lahan bergerak dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Satsuki-chaaaaaaaan" Tetsuya muncul dari balik jendela kereta kuda tersebut, tangannya terjulur kedepan, seolah ingin meraih Satsuki yang menangis keras.

"Tetsuya-niichaaaaaan" Satsukikembali berteriak, ia hendak berlari untuk menyusul kereta kuda tersebut, akan tetapi sosok berambut pink memeluknya dengan erat "Kaa-san lepaskan aku" Satsuki memberontak dari pelukan sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Ibunya.

"Tidak, biarkan Mereka pergi Satsuki-chan" Ujar sang ibu tegas.

Satsuki kembali menangis histeris dipelukan ibunya "me-memang hiks Tou- hiks… san dan Te- Tetsuya-Nii ma hiks… u kemana Kaa-san hiks?" Tanya Satsuki sambil terisak.

Sang Ibu hanya mengelus pelan kepala pink anaknya "Mereka pasti akan kembali kemari nak, Kamu tunggu saja ya" Kata sang ibu lembut.

"Benarkah?" Satsuki bertanya kembali, sang ibu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Satsuki kembali menangis lalu memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

Di waktu yang sama, Tetsuya masih memandang keluar jendela kereta kuda yang ia naiki.

"Kita mau kemana Tou-san?" Tanya sang anak bersurai biru, matanya terlihat bengkak dan memerah.

Sang Ayah terdiam, lalu ia menengok kea rah putranya itu sambil tersenyum tipis "Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat nak" Ucap Sang Ayah lembut.

"Tapi kemana?" Tetsuya bertanya lagi.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu" Jawab sang Ayah.

Tetsuya pun terdiam, anak itu agak mengantuk akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Dia menjatuhkan badan mungilnya ke pangkuan hangat sang ayah, ayahnya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap kepala Tetsuya dengan perlahan.

**(/OwO)/ BERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN \(OwO\)**

"Pelayan! Air hangat untukku mandi sudah siap atau belum?" Ucap seorang wanita bersurai pink didalam kamarnya.

"Ha'i, tunggu sebentar lagi Ojou-sama" Balas sang pelayan dari arah kamar mandi.

Wanita bersurai pink itu pun sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya, dia pun menghampiri kamar mandinya dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

"Ah Ojou-sama Airnya su-"

"KENAPA LAMA SEKALI DASAR BODOH! AKU MENGGAJIMU BUKAN UNTUK MALAS-MALASAN" Bentak sang hime kepada pelayan wanita itu.

Pelayan itu agak terkejut kemudian dia membungkuk dalam "Go-gomenasai Ojou-sama" Ujar pelayan itu gemetar.

Wanita berambut pink hanya tersenyum mencemooh kemudian menyiramkan air kepada pelayan tersebut.

"KAU KUPECAT!" Setelah mengatakan itu, sang hime pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi yang menyisakan pelayan tersebut yang basah kuyup sambil menangis.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Terlihat seorang remaja berjalan ke sebuah istana dengan langkah pelan, ketika Ia sampai di depan gerbang, ia berhenti dan menatap pintu yang menjulang dihadapannya.

"Aku pulang Ojou-sama" Gumam sosok itu sambil tersenyum kecil, dan ia pun mendorong pintu itu kemudian melangkah menuju ke Istana.

"Ah kau sudah kembali?" Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menyirami beberapa bunga yang terdapat di depan istana.

Setelah melihat sosok berambut biru tersebut, Wanita itu pun menaruh alat penyiram bunganya dan berlari kearah sosok pemuda tersebut kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tadaima, Kaa-sama" Ujar sosok tersebut datar namun bibirnya sedikit membentuk dan balas memeluk sang Ibu.

Sang Ibu pun tersenyum "Okaeri, Tetsu-kun" Balas sang Ibu lembut "Nah ayo masuk, Satsuki-chan sudah menunggumu" Sang Ibu pun melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Tetsu, atau lebih tepatnya Tetsuya masuk kedalam istana.

Mereka berjalan ke kamar Tetsuya sambil bercerita, mulai dari yang serius sampai hal konyol yang membuat mereka tertawa pelan.

"Tou-sanmu kemana sayang? Kok tidak bersamamu?" Tanya sang ibu heran karena anaknya kembali ke istananya hanya sendirian.

"Ah, Tou-sama masih ada urusan disana Kaa-sama" Jawab Tetsuya datar.

"Oooh, ah ini kamarmu yang dulu nak, Aku hanya sedikit mengubahnya saja" Kata sang Ibu lembut.

"Domo" Ucap Tetsuya datar dan membungkuk, Pemuda biru itu perlahan membuka pintu coklat yang ada dihadapannya.

Tetsuya menatap kamarnya 'Benar-benar tidak berubah' Ucapnya dalam hati, meskipun sekarang mainan-mainannya sudah disingkirkan dan digantikan oleh rak buku yang cukup besar.

"Apa kau suka nak?" Tanya sang Ibu.

"Tentu Kaa-sama" Jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu, Satsuki-chan sepertinya sedang keluar jadi kau tunggu saja dikamar ya" Kata sang Ibu sambil menggenggam kenop pintu.

"Ha'i" Balas Tetsuya, kemudian pemuda itu pun merapikan beberapa barang bawaannya.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Sudah beberapa jam Tetsuya menunggu dikamar, tapi adik kembarnya belum kelihatan sama sekali.

Bosan, akhirnya dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling istana.

Pemuda imut itu berjalan-jalan tanpa arah sampai suara familiar terdengar di gendang telinganya 'Ah itu pasti dia' Ucapnya dalam hati, kemudian ia berjalan kearah suara tersebut.

"Huff selalu saja begini dasar tidak berguna" Gumam sesosok wanita cantik sambil mengibaskan kipasnya.

"Ojou sama?"

"Ada apa la-" Wanita itu terdiam, air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya "Tetsuya-nii?" Gumam Wanita yang bernama Satsuki, kemudian dia berlari dan memeluk -menerjang- sosok itu hingga mereka jatuh kelantai.

Tetsuya agak tercengang -walaupun wajahnya datar- dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Adik kembarnya, Lalu dia tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut berwarna bubble gum itu dengan lembut "Tadaima Ojou-sama" Bisik Tetsuya di telinga Satsuki.

Satsuki masih menangis "Okaeri Tetsuya-nii" Balas Satsuki lirih.

Tetsuya perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukan maut adik kembarnya ini dan meletakkan dahinya di dahi Satsuki, Mereka pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Ano Tetsuya-nii, Kenapa memakai baju butler seperti itu dan kenapa memanggilku Ojou-sama?" Tanya Satsuki penasaran.

"Ah itu-" Tetsuya memotong ucapannya dan berjongkok dihadapan Satsuki "Karena saya akan menjadi butlermu, Ojou-sama" Ucap Tetsuya datar.

Mata Satsuki melebar tidak percaya, kemudian dia tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangan mungilnya dihadapan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar dan membalas senyuman Satsuki, Ia meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengecupnya ringan.

'Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, walau aku harus menjadi iblis sekalipun' Janji Tetsuya didalam hati.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Di siang hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang pemuda manis sedang berjalan menuju gerbang untuk berjalan-jalan mengunjungi negeri sebelah.

"Ah tunggu Tetsuya-nii aku ikut denganmu" Terlihat seorang wanita memakai kaos pink bergambar beruang yang agak ketat dan memakai celana jeans panjang, sebuah topi menutupi surai pinknya dan kakinya dibalut sepatu kets berwarna pink.

Tetsuya terdiam melihat adiknya berpenampilan seperti itu, ada keringat sebesar biji durian(?) menggantung dibelakang kepalanya, walaupun wajahnya datar-datar saja sih.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Tetsuya melepaskan sweaternya dan memakaikannya ke Satsuki.

"Anda mau keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu Ojou-sama? Aaah saya pasti akan dibunuh oleh Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama" Ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah super datarnya.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Mou, habisnya tidak ada baju yang lain"

Tetsuya sweatdroped lagi "Dadamu itu yang terlalu besar Ojou-sama" Balasnya datar, Pemuda biru itu menaikkan zipper sweaternya agar bagian tubuh Satsuki tertutup.

"EEEH, NII-SAN HENTAI!" Teriak Satsuki sambil menutupi bagian dadanya dengan tangan.

"Loh memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan, dan untuk apa anda memakai topi?" Tanya Tetsuya .

"Hmm hanya untuk melindungi kepalaku dari sinar matahari dan Nii-san juga memakai topi kan?" Jawab Satsuki santai, dia pun berjalan melewati Tetsuya yang lagi-lagi ber-sweatdroped ria akibat melihat ulahnya.

"Haaaah semoga dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas "Tunggu saya Ojou-sama"

Kedua saudara kembar yang berbeda surai dan manik matanya itu pun pergi keluar istana.

Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka asyik mengobrol tentang pengalaman mereka sewaktu dipisahkan.

Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang bertiup dan menerbangkan topi milik Tetsuya.

"Ah topiku"

Tiba-tiba topi milik Tetsuya terjatuh ditangan seorang pemuda pirang, Pemuda itu kelihatan bingung dan menengok kearah Tetsuya dan membuat pemuda bersurai biru ini terdiam ketika melihat wajahnya, wajahnya agak bersemu ketika menatap sosok pirang itu.

"Ini milikmu-ssu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Tetsuya segera sadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk, kemudian dia menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Ah Domo" Ucapnya datar sambil membungkuk.

"Eh tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu-ssu" Terlihat pemuda pirang itu gelagapan "Ah namaku Kise Ryouta" Pemuda pirang itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memperhatikan tangan itu dan kemudian meraihnya "Kuroko Tetsuya" Ucapnya datar.

"Oi Kise ayo cepat" Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan bersurai biru tua tengah memainkan sebuah bola karet berwarna orange.

"Eeeeeeh Aomine-cchi tunggu aku-ssu" Teriaknya sebal "Ah aku permisi dulu ya" Pemuda bermanik madu itu tersenyum dan segera berlari untuk menyusul pemuda tan tadi.

Tetsuya terdiam ketika melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan terlihat pemuda tan itu mengecup pipi si pirang yang sukses membuat wajah sipirang memerah.

Pemuda itu tidak sadar Wanita yang ada di sebelahnya juga menatap kedua pasangan tadi dengan pandangan tajam, tangannya terkepal sangat erat.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Tetsuya bingung dengan kelakuan adiknya setelah kembali dari negeri sebelah, tatapannya begitu menusuk dan tajam.

"Ojou-sama" panggil pemuda berparas manis itu.

"Hm?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anda? Sejak tadi muka anda sangat tidak bersahabat" Ujar Tetsuya datar.

"Satu-satunya yang menggangguku adalah pemuda pirang tadi" Ucap Satsuki dengan suara sangat berat.

"Maksud anda?" Tetsuya kembali bertanya.

"Lupakan" lalu sang Hime segera berlalu meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan wajah bingungnya.

Tetsuya hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya, Satsuki meraih sebuah figura dan memperhatikan dengan tatapan sendu sebuah foto pemuda tan yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dai-chan ternyata kau menolakku karena dia" Satsuki memasang wajah datar, suaranya sangat berat seperti menahan amarah.

"HANYA KARENA PEMUDA ITU KAU MENOLAKKU! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG"

_**PRANG**_

Tetsuya terlonjak kaget mendengar ada sesuatu yang pecah di dalam kamar adiknya, dia segera beranjak dari kursi dan berlari ke kamar sang adik.

"Ojou-sama apa yang terjadi?" Tetsuya kelihatan panik ketika melihat pecahan kaca dari sebuah figura yang terdapat foto seorang pemuda yang bertemu dengannya di desa tadi.

"Hiks… hiks…" terdengar isakan lirih dari balik tempat tidur sang hime.

Tetsuya yang menangkap suara itupun segera menghampiri tempat tidur itu "Ojou-sama?" Panggil Tetsuya pelan.

Sang Hime menengok kearahnya dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

Tetsuya semakin bingung dengan perbuatan adiknya, dia pun membalas pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya "Ada apa Ojou-sama" Tanya sang kakak.

Satsuki masih menangis didada sang kakak dan mencengkram bajunya dengan keras.

Tetsuya menghela nafas "Saya akan melakukan apapun agar anda bisa berhenti menangis Ojou-sama" Ujarnya datar.

Isakan Satsuki berhenti, kemudian dia mendongak menatap kedua manik biru langit sang kakak dengan serius "Apa saja?" Tanya Satsuki.

Tetsuya mengangguk "Janji akan melakukan apa saja?" Satsuki memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Ha'i saya berjanji Ojou-sama" Ucap sang pemuda mantap.

Satsuki terdiam, kemudian dia tersenyum misterius "Singkirkan Kise Ryouta" gumam satsuki pelan .

"Eh sumimasen bisakah anda mengatakan lebih jelas lagi?" kali ini Tetsuya memfokuskan telinganya untuk mendengar permintaan sang putri.

Satsuki mendekatkan diri dan berbisik di telinga Tetsuya "Singkirkan Kise Ryouta, Bunuh pangeran itu untukku, Tetsuya-nii"

Tetsuya terbelalak kaget "Ap-" perkataannya terhenti ketika sebuah jari putih mendarat di bibirnya.

"Kau bersedia bukan?" Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut manik pink sang Hime "Dia sudah merebut Dai-chan dariku Nii-san, jadi dia pantas untuk disingkirkan" Ujar sang Hime menangis histeris.

"Dai-chan itu siapa?" Tanya Tetsuya pelan.

"Kemarin kau sudah melihatnya Tetsuya-nii, Pemuda berkulit tan yang memegang bola waktu itu adalah Dai- maksudku Aomine Daiki" Jawab Satsuki tak kalah pelan.

Kali ini Tetsuya yang terdiam, dia tidak mau melihat adiknya menangis histeris dan frustasi seperti ini.

Satu-satunya cara agar sang adik berhenti frustasi seperti itu hanya…

Membunuh Kise Ryouta?

Hening menyelimuti kamar itu, yang terdengar hanya isakan pelan sang Hime.

"Ha'i" Tetsuya berbisik pelan, Satsuki menoleh kearahnya "Kalau itu bisa membuat anda tersenyum bahagia saya akan melakukannya, hanya untuk anda, Satsuki-Ojou sama" Tetsuya tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

Satsuki tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali memeluk Tetsuya erat.

'Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagia Ojou-sama, meskipun aku harus menjadi iblis sekalipun' Batin Tetsuya dalam hati.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Tetsuya kembali mengunjungi Negara tetangga untuk melaksanakan tugas dari sang Hime, wajahnya lebih datar dari biasanya dan sorot matanya terlihat hampa.

Pemuda biru itu mencari sosok kuning yang ingin dia temui, terlihat kedua mata birunya melirik kesegala arah.

Ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara tawa riang, ia menengok dan menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari, Sosok yang akan dibunuhnya hari ini, Sosok seorang Kise Ryouta.

Perlahan dia mendekat kearah sosok itu, dia menggenggam pisau yang berada dibalik kantung celananya dengan erat.

Setelah cukup dekat, ia mencoba memanggil sosok itu "Kise-kun" dan sepertinya berhasil, kepala kuning itu kini sudah sepenuhnya menengok kearah kepala biru.

"Ah kau…" Terlihat Kise sedang mengingat sesuatu "aaaaah Kurokocchi-ssu?" Ucapnya lumayan keras.

"Ha'i, kukira kau sudah lupa padaku Kise-kun" Tetsuya mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi senyuman itu terlihat sangat kaku.

"Ah tadi aku memang sempat lupa-ssu, tapi sekarang aku sudah ingat ehehe" Kise tertawa riang.

Kuroko terpaku, ia terpesona melihat sosok cerah dihadapannya.

"Ah kau mau ikut Kuroko-cchi? Kami ingin bermain basket didaerah sini?" Tanya Kise sambil memainkan bola yang ada ditangannya, Senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya.

Tetsuya tersentak, ia menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kecil "Tentu" Jawab Tetsuya pelan.

Mendengar jawaban dari mulut kecil pemuda dihadapannya, Kise pun segera menarik Tetsuya untuk pergi ke lapangan basket.

Kise tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Tetsuya yang menyendu.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Setelah mereka selesai bermain Basket dilapangan dekat kerajaan, Tetsuya pun mengajak Kise untuk berbicara dengannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju hutan yang lebat dan terlihat sepi.

Tetsuya kemudian berhenti ketika ia merasa sudah cukup jauh dari daerah kerajaan dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kise.

"Kise-kun" Merasa dipanggil, Kise langsung menengok kearah Tetsuya "Gomenasai" setelah mengatakan itu, Tetsuya meraih pisau yang berada digenggamannya dan menerjang Kise dan menancapkan tepat dibagian dada.

Kise yang terkejut, kedua manik madunya melebar "Ke-kenapa?" Ucap Kise lirih.

"Sumimasen Sumimasen Sumimasen" Hanya itu yang dapat Kise dengar.

Pemuda pirang itu merasakan bahu Tetsuya bergetar hebat, bagian bahunya juga mulai terasa basah.

Menyadari bahwa Tetsuya sedang menangis, Kise tersenyum kecil dan mengelus-elus pundak yang bergetar hebat itu "Da- Daijo- joubu-ssu" Bisik Kise.

Mata Tetsuya melebar dan ia merasakan tubuh Kise semakin melemah, dan ketika Kise hampir terjatuh, ia dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Ia menatap pemuda itu, dia… Tersenyum?

Gemuruh petir terdengar, semakin lama suaranya semakin keras, awan hitam mulai terlihat.

Tetsuya menatap datar awan hitam itu, dengan perlahan ia mencoba mengangkat kise dan mendudukannya di dekat sebuah sumur tua.

"Sumimasen" Lirih Tetsuya, setelah itu ia berlari dari tempat itu dengan air mata yang menetes.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Tetsuya pun sampai di negerinya, dia ingin segera kembali ke istana agar bisa terhindar dari hujan dan segera beristirahat dikamarnya.

"Eh apa benar kalau Satsuki-ojou sama ditolak oleh Daiki-ojou sama?" Terdengar bisikan dari arah penduduk yang sukses membuat Tetsuya berhenti berjalan.

"Mungkin, mengingat sifat Satsuki-ojou sama pasti dia di tolak" Bisikan lain pun terdengar dari arah yang sama

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Baik hati apanya? Bahkan beliau sudah membuat seseorang bunuh diri akibat perkataan dan keegoisannya itu"

"EH? SERIUS?"

"Tentu, Kau i-"

Dan tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut, Tetsuya sudah berlari dengan kencang ke istana.

Tetsuya baru menyadari kalau sang adik sudah banyak berubah, menjadi lebih egois, dingin, dan jahat.

_Flashback_

"_Hime-sama, camilan hari ini adalah strawberry short cake" Ucap sosok berambut biru sambil meletakkan tea set dan cake yang cukup besar_.

"_Ah Arigato Tetsuya-nii" Sosok berambut pink tersebut kemudian meraih cangkirnya_.

_Dengan sigap pemuda bernama Tetsuya ini menuangkan teh untuk sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum_.

"_Sepertinya hari ini anda senang sekali Hime-sama" Tetsuya berkata pelan sambil memotong cakenya dan meletakkan potongan cake itu di hadapan Satsuki_

"_Tentu saja, bagaimana aku tidak senang kalau Nii-san sudah kembali ke sisiku" Dengan perlahan Satsuki mendekatkan cangkir yang ia genggam ke arah bibirnya dan menyesapnya dengan tenang._

_Tetsuya terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil "Aku juga senang bisa kembali kesini, Ojou-sama"_

_Satsuki terpana melihat senyuman itu, dan dia pun membalas senyum Tetsuya diiringi tawa pelan._

"_Duduklah Tetsuya-nii, ayo minum teh bersamaku" Ajak Satsuki, ia kembali meraih cangkir kosong dan menyodorkannya kearah Tetsuya_.

"_Ha'i"_

_Flashback end_

Tanpa sadar ternyata Tetsuya sudah sampai di depan gerbang istana, dengan perlahan tangan pucat itu mendorong gerbang dan masuk kedalam.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar adiknya untuk melaporkan tugasnya yang telah selesai.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar sang adik, Tetsuya pun mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Ojou-sama apa anda didalam?" Panggil Tetsuya

"Masuk saja Tetsuya-nii, pintunya tidak dikunci kok" Terdengar balasan dari dalam

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Tetsuya segera membuka pintu berukiran rumit itu dan menutupnya ketika ia sudah berada di dalam.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Satsuki

"Sudah selesai Ojou sama" Jawab Tetsuya.

Satsuki tersenyum manis "Baguslah, Arigato Tetsuya-nii"

Tetsuya menatap sang adik, dia tidak melihat setitik penyesalan ataupun ketakutan di wajah sang adik, malah ia melihat kepuasan yang amat sangat ketika melihat wajah sang adik.

"Itu sudah tugas saya Ojou-sama" Ucap Tetsuya datar seperti biasanya "Saya permisi dulu" Tetsuya kembali melangkah menuju pintu.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tan sedang berjalan kearah hutan dengan wajah panik, matanya menelusuri ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya yang belum kembali sejak siang tadi, sementara hujan sudah mulai deras.

Ketika matanya menangkap helai keemasan yang menyembul dibalik sumur tua, ia segera berlari untuk memastikan apakah itu sosok yang ia cari atau bukan.

"Oi Ki-" kata-katanya terhenti, ia terpaku melihat sosok kekasihnya yang bersimbah darah.

Setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya, pemuda itu segera berlari dan memeluk jasad yang sudah sangat pucat "Ki-Kise, Oi Kise bangun bodoh" Pemuda tan itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Kise.

'Dingin' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"OI KISE BANGUN, INI AKU AOMINE" Pemuda itu berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh yang berada di dekapannya, air mata sudah mulai mengalir dari kedua manik saphirenya.

Pemuda bernama Aomine itu pun mengangkat tubuh Kise yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan membawanya ke istana.

Dia berjanji kalau ia pasti akan membalas orang yang sudah membunuh kekasihnya, pasti.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia baru ingin memasuki wilayah kerajaan, ia kembali terpaku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Istana kerajaan Kise, sudah musnah terbakar.

"A-apa-apaan ini" Aomine meletakkan Kise diatas tanah dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia melihat ke segala arah dan matanya menangkap sosok prajurit yang sedang mencoba berlari.

"Kau, Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini hah?" Aomine berteriak kesal sambil mencengkram baju sosok itu, dan terlihat sosok didepannya terlihat ketakutan melihat wajah Aomine yang menyeramkan.

"Sa-Satsuki-ojou sama yang menyuruh kami" Ucap prajurit itu takut-takut.

Aomine berdecak kesal kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar "Ternyata ini semua ulahmu ya, Satsuki" Aomine pun mengangkat Kise kembali dan membawanya ke istananya, terdengar gemuruh petir yang sangat kencang.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Tetsuya sedang menatap langit di taman istana, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Ia tersentak ketika bahunya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu, atau seseorang?

Ketika menengok ke belakang, yang pertama ia lihat adalah surai berwarna pink cerah "Sedang apa anda disini Ojou-sama?" Tanya Tetsuya datar.

"Hmm hanya ingin menemanimu Nii-san" Jawab Satsuki sekenanya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, Tetsuya mendongak kembali untuk melihat langit malam.

"Tetsuya-nii" Panggil sang adik.

Sang kakak yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sang adik "Ya Ojou-sama?"

"Arigato"

"Untuk?"

"Semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku"

Tetsuya terdiam, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Satsuki dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Itu sudah tugasku Ojou-sama" Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

Satsuki terdiam menatap Tetsuya, kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Tetsuya erat.

Tetsuya membalas pelukan itu, tangan kirinya masih mengelus helaian pink Satsuki, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya-nii" Gumam Satsuki di pelukan Tetsuya.

"Ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Satsuki semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang kakak.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Terlihat sosok berambut merah sedang berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan, terlihat di batu nisan itu terukir nama 'Furihata Kouki'.

Sosok itu menggenggam mawar berwarna merah yang berada di tangannya, tidak peduli apabila duri dari mawar itu melukai tangannya.

"Kouki" Lirih sosok itu, kemudian meletakkan mawar itu di dekat batu nisan dihadapannya "Aku pasti akan membalas kematianmu" Ujarnya penuh dendam, ia kemudian meraih pedang yang berada di sebelah kakinya.

Ia berjalan ke arah istana, dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Aomine sedang berbicara kepada para prajuritnya.

"Hari ini kita akan menyerang istana tempat Satsuki tinggal" Perintah Aomine.

Mendengar nama Satsuki, Sosok tersebut menghampiri Aomine "Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menyerang istana tempat Satsuki?" Tanya sosok tersebut dengan nada datar.

Aomine menengok ke arah sosok tersebut "Siapa kau?" Bukannya menjawab, Pemuda tan itu balik bertanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou" Sosok pemuda merah itu pun menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Aomine "Kalau kau ingin menyerang istana, aku ikut denganmu"

Aomine terkejut, kemudian dia menyeringai dan menjabat tangan pemuda bernama Akashi "Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Balasnya "Ayo kita berangkat untuk memberi 'salam' kepada Ojou-sama kita" Lanjut Aomine sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi diikuti oleh sahutan prajurit lain.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan di lorong kerajaan, Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Manik kembarnya menatap kearah jendela dengan khawatir, Pembicaraan Satsuki dengan salah satu prajurit membuat kepalanya pusing.

_Flashback_

_Tetsuya berjalan pelan menuju ke kamar adiknya untuk mengajaknya makan malam, karena sang adik tidak berada di kamarnya, maka ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya._

"_Su-sumimasen, Ojou-sama" Seseorang berbicara lirih_.

"_KALIAN SEMUA MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA" dan terdengar teriakan seseorang_.

_Merasa mengenal suara itu Tetsuya pun berhenti dan mendekati asal suara dengan perlahan-lahan._

"_A-ampuni kami Ojou-sama"_

_Semakin penasaran, Tetsuya mempercepat langkahnya, Kini terlihat sebuah pintu yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya 'Ini kan tempat singgasana' Batinnya bingung, Tangan pucat itu kemudian membuka pintu itu sedikit, bermaksud mengintip._

_Terlihat sosok berambut pink sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi "TIDAK, KARENA KELAKUAN BODOH KALIAN PASTI ISTANA INI AKAN DISERANG"_

_Pemuda Imut itu mengerutkan keningnya 'Di serang? Apa maksudnya?'_

"_Ta-tapi-"_

"_PERGI KALIAN"_

_Dengan teriakan itu, semua prajurit lari terbirit-birit, beruntung karena refleks yang dimiliki Tetsuya cukup bagus, jadi dia masih bisa menghindar dari pintu itu dan bersembunyi._

_Setelah dikiranya sudah tidak ada prajurit yang berlari-lari lagi, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkah menuju ruangan tadi._

"_Oj-"_

"_Bagaimana ini, Dai-chan pasti akan membunuhku" Lirih Satsuki_

_Tetsuya tercengang 'A-apa maksudnya' pikirannya mulai kacau 'Ja-jangan-jangan-' Tetsuya pun berlari untuk mencari prajurit dan berlari keluar tadi._

_Setelah mengitari istana ini, Tetsuya melihat seorang prajurit yang gemetar di balik pohon, Kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah sosok itu._

"_Ano sumimasen, kau sedang apa disitu? Tetsuya bertanya pelan, takut membuatnya berlari lagi._

_Prajurit itu agak tersentak, kemudian ia menengok ke arah Tetsuya "A-ah Tetsuya-sama" Panggilnya lirih_.

"_Ada apa? Kenapa Ojou-sama membentak kalian sampai seperti itu?" Tetsuya berjalan ke samping prajurit itu dan duduk di sebelahnya_.

"_Se-sebenarnya, Ojou-sama memerintahkan kami untuk memusnahkan kerajaan Kise-sama" Agak takut-takut prajurit itu mulai bercerita tentang kejadian itu sampai ia ditangkap oleh Aomine._

_Tetsuya terkejut bukan main, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya itu, tangannya terkepal kuat._

_Flashback End_

Menghela nafas, Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar Ibunya "Kaa-sama, boleh saya masuk?" Panggil Tetsuya sambilmengetuk pelan pintu kamar sang Ibu.

"Masuk saja nak" Balas seseorang dari dalam.

Tetsuya kemudian melangkah masuk dan membungkuk untuk member salam.

"Ada apa nak?" Sang ibu bertanya lembut.

"Sumimasen Kaa-sama, bisakah hari ini Kaa-sama pergi dari istana segera? Ada sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi" Tetsuya mulai menjelaskan semua kelakuan adiknya termasuk kelakuan dirinya yang sudah melenyapkan nyawa seseorang.

Sang ibu tercengang dengan penjelasan Tetsuya, Air mata sudah mulai menggenang disudut matanya.

"Saya sudah menghubungi Tou-sama agar membawa kalian berdua pergi jauh dari sini, beliau pasti akan tiba sebentar lagi, Saya juga sudah membereskan beberapa barang Kaa-sama" Ucap Tetsuya.

Terlihat wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya "Kalian berdua?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Ha'i, Anda dan Satsuki-ojou sama" Jawab Tetsuya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan berada disini Kaa-sama"

Sang ibu terbelalak "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu untuk kami?"

Pertanyaan sang ibu lantas membuat Tetsuya terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh sang Ibu.

"Saya permisi dulu Kaa-sama" Tetsuya membungkuk kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar, mengabaikan teriakan sang ibu yang terus memanggilnya.

Tetsuya kembali melangkah, ia melihat dari jendela ada sebuah kereta kuda yang sedang menuju ke arah istana "Ah sudah saatnya" Gumam Tetsuya.

Dan pemuda itu segera berlari memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa alat yang dibutuhkan.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Satsuki sedang menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan sendu, prajurit mulai menyerang istananya dan pasti akan segera menuju kemari untuk menangkapnya.

Wanita bersurai bubble gum itu tersentak ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di bahunya 'Jubah?' Batin Satsuki, dia kemudian menengok dan kaget saat dirinya ditarik ke pelukan seseorang .

Air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mata Satsuki "Tetsuya-nii" Lirih Satsuki, matanya melebar ketika melihat rambut pink yang menjuntai di dekat bahu sang kakak.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan, Jari-jarinya menghapus air mata sang adik dengan lembut.

"Pergilah Ojou-sama" Bisik Tetsuya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Daijoubu, kita ini kembar bukan? Pasti mereka tidak akan menyadarinya" Potong Tetsuya.

Satsuki tersentak "Tapi kau akan ditangkap lalu dihukum mati Nii-san" Bentak Satsuki.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan anda hidup itu tidak masalah untuk saya" Tetsuya tersenyum, kemudian mengusap helaian pink sang adik dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak mau seperti itu!" Tolak Satsuki.

"Onegai Ojou-sama, Tolong anda jaga Kaa-sama untukku" Tetsuya berkata tegas.

"Tidak!"

"Satsuki-chan!"

Satsuki terdiam, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu, Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari kedua manik pinknya.

"Onegai Satsuki-chan, Bawa lari Kaa-sama dari sini, Tou-sama sudah menunggu diluar" Tetsuya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya "Ini, pakailah ini untuk menutupi identitasmu" Pemuda itu menyerahkan pakaian butler, wig dan sepasang soft lens berwarna biru.

Satsuki masih menangis, ia tidak mau kalau kakaknya menggantikannya untuk mati, tapi melihat wajah sang kakak yang serius ia pun tidak dapat menolak dan segera meraih benda yang di julurkan kearahnya.

"Arigato Tetsuya-nii" Ucap Satsuki sambil memasang wig dan soft lens itu.

Tetsuya tersenyum, lalu ia meraih kepala Satsuki dan mengecupnya ringan "Cepat pergi dari sini" Sang kakak melepas pelukannya dan mendorong pelan sang adik.

Satsuki terdiam sebentar kemudian berlari ke luar menyusul ibunya, Air mata kembali menetes di wajahnya.

Tetsuya memperhatikan sosok adiknya yang semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya, kemudian ia berbalik dan menunggu kedatangan Aomine dan prajuritnya yang lain.

_**BRAK**_

Terdengar sebuah pintu yang di dobrak dengan paksa, 'Satsuki' atau tepatnya Tetsuya yang berada diruangan itu tidak terkejut sama sekali, wajahnya sangat datar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu disini Satsuki" ujar sosok bermanik sapphire dengan nada dingin, pedang yang dingenggamnya kini sudah mengarah ke arah sosok di depannya.

Tetsuya terdiam "Aku sudah siap untuk itu" Ucap Tetsuya diiringi senyuman lembut yang merekah di wajah mungil itu.

Pemuda itu tersentak, ia menatap wajah 'Satsuki' dengan seksama.

'Apa-apaan itu, dia bahkan tidak takut sama sekali' Batin pemuda itu.

"Tunggu Daiki" Terlihat sosok berambut Merah muncul dibelakang Aomine "Lebih baik kita jangan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu, biarkan para algojo itu yang membunuhnya " Sosok itu kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda yang bernama Aomine.

"Cih, aku mengerti" Aomine menepis kasar tangan yang ada di bahunya .

"Ayo ikut dengan kami, kalau kau melawan aku tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kepalamu" Akashi berkata dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin dari Aomine.

"Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan melawan" Tetsuya kemudian berjalan mendahului Akashi yang menatapnya datar.

"Bagus kalau begitu" setelah berkata begitu, Akashi pun berjalan menyusul sang Hime dan Aomine.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Tetsuya menatap satu-satunya jendela yang berada di dalam sel besi itu, terlihat kelopak bunga mawar berwarna pink terjatuh diatasnya, tangannya menengadah untuk menangkap kelopak bunga mawar berwarna pink itu.

_Flashback_

_Terlihat sosok anak laki-laki sedang membaca buku di atas rerumputan, tanpa ia sadari ada sosok anak perempuan yang berlari kearahnya._

"_TETSUYA-NII" Sosok anak perempuan itu berteriak kemudian menerjang sosok anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya agak tersentak ketika punggungnya merasakan beban yang lumayan berat, telinganya agak berdengung ketika mendengar teriakan yang lumayan dekat dengan telinganya._

"_Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Satsuki-chan, kau mengagetkanku tau" Tetsuya menggosok-gosokkan telinganya_

"_Ehehehe gomen Nii-chan" Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Satsuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa kaku_

_Tetsuya menggeleng melihat kelakuan adik perempuannya yang satu ini, kemudian dia menepuk kepala Satsuki dengan lembut._

"_Jangan diulangi ya" Tetsuya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat adiknya mengangguk "Ah aku punya hadiah untukmu" Tetsuya mengambil bunga mawar berwarna pink di sebelahnya dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Satsuki._

"_Waaah cantiknya, Arigato Nii-chan" Satsuki mengambil bunga itu dan kembali tersenyum. _

_Mereka berdua pun saling tertawa bersama di padang rumput sekat istana._

_Flashback End_

Tes

Terlihat setetes air mata terjatuh mengenai tangan yang memegang kelopak bunga itu.

"Eh?"

Tes tes

"Ke-kenapa?" 'Satsuki' mengelap wajahnya dengan kasar "Kh…"

'Satsuki' berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya, isakan halus terdengar dari bibirnya yang mungil.

"Satsuki-chan" Lirih 'Satsuki'.

**(/OwO)/\(OwO)/\(OwO\)**

Hari itu akhirnya tiba, Hari dimana Tetsuya yang menyamar sebagai Satsuki akan dihukum pancung oleh orang-orang.

Terlihat dua orang algojo mengikat tangannya dan mendorongnya untuk pergi ke tempat hukumannya.

Penduduk yang melihat sosok 'Satsuki' keluar langsung mencemooh dan menghinanya, akan tetapi Tetsuya tidak peduli dengan itu, Ia hanya menatap datar alat untuk memenggal kepalanya.

Kemudian kedua algojo itu menarik Tetsuya kembali dan meletakkan kepala pemuda itu ke sekat kayu yang sudah dipasang.

Matanya menatap kearah para penduduk, dan Tetsuya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok adiknya yang berlari di keramaian penduduk "Satsuki-chan" gumamnya sangat pelan, sehingga tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Sosok berambut biru itu pun mendekat ke arah Tetsuya, Matanya sudah sangat bengkak akibat menangis terus menerus.

Satsuki terlihat menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

Tetsuya terdiam kemudian dia membalas senyuman sang adik dengan senyuman lembut dan tulus.

"Jatuhkan" Perintah Akashi, Pisau besar itu dijatuhkan dan akhirnya memenggal kepala Tetsuya.

Satsuki yang melihat kepala sang kakak yang terlepas dai badannya kembali menangis dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Arigato Tetsuya-nii" Gumamnya lirih sambil menggenggam mawar berwarna pink di tangannya

"Sayonara"

Owari

* * *

E-Ettooooo #garuk kepala

Ane tau cerita ini sangat abal dan sepertinya terlalu berbelit-belit #pundung dipojokan

Oh sungguh maafkan ane yang sudah membuat Tetsuya kehilangan kepalanya disini QAQ #nangis gaje

Tetsuya : Kau memang author yang kejam #stare

E-eh sumimasen sumimasen sumimaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen #sembahsujud

Kise : KUROKOCCHI BENAR-SSU, KAU MEMANG AUTHOR YANG KEJAM, MASA AKU DIBUNUH SAMA KUROKOCCHI T^T

A-anooo ceritanya emang harus begitu Kisecchi #garuk kepala

Kise : EEEEEEH~ #nangis kejer #narik-narik baju author

Eeeeeh ano… etto… #sweatdroped

Akashi : kau berisik Ryouta, kau mau ku beri hukuman hm? #ngeluarin gunting-chan

Kise : A-ampun ampun

Akashi : dan kau… #acungin gunting keauthor

Ha-ha'i

Akashi : cepat selesaikan ini karena gunting ku sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi kau dan Ryouta hukuman #evil smile

E-EEEEEH KENAPA AKU JU-

Akashi : Hooo mau protes?

Ckris~ Ckris~

E? ti-tidak Akashi-sama

Akashi : Bagus

Oke tolong abaikan obrolan absurd di atas =w=

Ne thanks ya yang udah mau baca fic absurd nan gaje ini

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya senpai ^o^)/

Arigato~ :D


End file.
